


Night Dreams

by fajrdrako



Category: James Bond - Fandom, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-06
Updated: 2012-12-06
Packaged: 2017-11-20 12:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fajrdrako/pseuds/fajrdrako
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After he met 007, Q's dreams were never the same again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Dreams

The night they met, Q dreamed about Bond, and a ship; a broken statue. He was aroused when he woke. The dream haunted him; he remembered it at odd moments through the day, making concentration difficult.

Then everything went to hell.

The next time he got a good sleep – in a holding cell, arrested for his role in the chaos – he dreamed of Bond's smile, and explosions.

From then on, whenever he slept, he dreamed of 007. In the dreams, he felt joy, fear ... and lingering sexual tension.

Bond was in his head. How had that happened?


End file.
